


Türchen 32 - Neustart

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [32]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik schafft es, die Altlasten im alten Jahr zurückzulassen. Jonas schafft es, im neuen Jahr einen Neustart hinzulegen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 32 - Neustart

**Author's Note:**

> Für elekgirl. Zeit für mehr Durmann-Material! Vor allem jetzt, wo die beiden meinen, endgültig getrennte Wege gehen zu müssen... Natürlich nur vereinstechnisch. XD

**Wortzahl:** 1653  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Freundschaft, Romanze

 

Eigentlich lügt Erik nicht. Okay, er ist nicht zu 100% ehrlich, ist keiner, der auch dann noch ehrlich ist, wenn es weh tut. Manchmal braucht es eben Schönwetterlügen.  
Leider hat sich eine dieser Schönwetterlügen ausgewachsen. Verdammt, er hatte – und hat – nun mal Schiss davor, dass irgendwann mal die falsche Person davon erfährt, dass er schwul ist und dass dann die Bombe in die Luft geht. Deshalb verschweigt er das immer erst einmal.

Bei Jonas hat er allerdings den Fehler gemacht, eine Geschichte drumherum zu stricken. Obwohl er seinen neuen Mitspieler echt sympathisch fand, hat er ihm eine richtig große Geschichte aufgetischt, die es ihm unmöglich gemacht hat, später zur Wahrheit zurückzukehren. Und während er seine Freunde nach einer Weile immer einweihte, weiß Jonas bis heute nichts von seiner Sexualität.

Ausgerechnet Jonas. Ausgerechnet der Kerl, in den er sich verliebt hat. Dieser Kerl denkt nun von ihm, dass er ein Aufreißer ist und deshalb notorischer Dauersingle, weil er lieber eine Frau nach dem anderen abschleppt.  
Erik ist monogam, treu, ganz klar. Und für Frauen interessiert er sich nicht. Erst recht nicht, seit er sich in Jonas verguckt hat.  
Aus diesem Chaos kam er jedoch nie heraus.

Heute schon. Heute ist der Tag, an dem alles anders wird. Erik will nicht mehr lügen, Erik will, dass Jonas endlich Bescheid weiß – dass Jonas ihn richtig kennt.  
Ist es der beste Zeitpunkt? Eher nicht, der beste Zeitpunkt liegt schon eine Weile zurück. Aber einen besseren bekommt er vielleicht nicht mehr und jetzt, wo feststeht, dass Jonas den Verein verlässt, muss er sich endlich zusammenreißen und seine Lügen offenlegen.

Es ist reine Schadensbegrenzung. Dass er Schaden angerichtet hat, weiß er und er kann das auch nicht mehr gut machen – konnte es wohl nie und jetzt erst recht nicht mehr.  
Er möchte endlich die Wahrheit sagen. Leider nicht deshalb, weil er sich dadurch eine Beziehung mit Jonas erhofft. Dazu ist er viel zu spät dran. Während er Jonas den Womanizer vorgespielt und ihn von hinter dieser Fassade aus angehimmelt hat, hat Jonas eine Bilderbuch-Hetero-Karriere hingelegt. Freundin, Hochzeit, jetzt ist er ein glücklich verheirateter Ehemann. Kein Platz für Erik mehr, selbst wenn er nun endlich die Wahrheit sagt.

Nichtsdestotrotz muss es raus. Weil Erik jedes Mal diese Übelkeit verspürt, wenn Jonas ihn mit einem Grinsen nach seinen nächtlichen Eroberungen fragt und er sich eine Geschichte für ihn ausdenken muss, obwohl diese Geschichten nicht einmal das sind, was er sich wünscht – obwohl er viel lieber die Nacht an Jonas' Seite verbracht hätte.

~*~*~

„Ich bin schwul.“  
„Ah? Hast du alle Frauen durch und jetzt sind die Männer dran?“  
„Jonas, nein, ich... Ich war es immer. Also, ich denke, ich war es immer und ich... Ich weiß es halt schon länger.“  
„Länger... Seit wir uns kennen?“  
„Ja.“  
„Den Frauenheld Erik gibt es also nicht.“  
„Nein.“

Jonas lacht, es ist ein hysterisches, überfordertes Lachen.

„Stehst du auf mich?“  
„Ich hab's doch eh schon verbockt. Du bist verheiratet und ich habe dir die ganze Zeit nur Märchen erzählt. Also...“  
„Stehst du auf mich?“  
„Es ist durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen. Aber ich weiß, woran ich bin. Ich... Ich wollte dir nur endlich mal die Wahrheit sagen.“  
„Du... Scheiße, Mann. Das ist gerade ein bisschen heftig.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
„Ich muss... Ich muss das erst mal verdauen, okay?“

~*~*~

'Was hast du an Silvester vor?'  
'Geh' mit Freunden weg.'  
'Ich weiß, das ist jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen komisch, aber... Kannst du das absagen? Ich würde gerne mit dir Silvester feiern. Weiß nicht, irgendwo rausfahren, ein paar Feuerwerke mitnehmen, etwas zu trinken...'

Erik starrt sein Handy beziehungsweise die Nachricht auf dem Display eine Weile lang an.

Nach seiner Offenbarung hat Jonas sich erst einmal gar nicht gemeldet und jetzt so etwas... Die Funkstille kann er verstehen, seine Beichte war ja wirklich ziemlich heftig, doch er hätte eher damit gerechnet, dass Jonas sich langsam annähert.  
Nicht so. Nicht so Knall auf Fall, nicht sofort zurück auf 100% Freundschaft.

Aber verdammt, ein Silvester mit Jonas, vor allem so, wie er es beschrieben hat, klingt echt nicht schlecht.

'Okay.'

~*~*~

Es läuft gut. Um genau zu sein: So viel besser als gedacht. Die Pause hat Jonas wirklich gut getan und...  
Er ist der Alte. Sie sind die Alten. Alles ist wieder beim Alten. Das fiel Erik schon auf, als sie sich getroffen haben, um gemeinsam Getränke und Feuerwerk einzukaufen. Sie konnten kabbeln, lachen, sich ganz normal unterhalten und mehr wollte Erik gar nicht. Er hat seinen guten Freund Jonas während der Funkstille vermisst und den hat er nun wieder. Da nimmt er es auch gerne in Kauf, dass Jonas ihn mit seinen Geschichten aufzieht. Mehr als das – jetzt, wo Jonas endlich die Wahrheit weiß und sogar so locker damit umgeht, kann er problemlos mitlachen, wenn Jonas sich über ihn lustig macht.

Und nun...

„In der Anleitung steht aber, dass man das Teil auf einem festen Untergrund abstellen soll.“  
„Auf dem Felsen steht schon die Batterie und die sieht gefährlicher aus. Für das Teil hier ist das Gras fest genug.“

Wie Jonas es vorgeschlagen hat, haben sie sich einen Platz in der Pampa gesucht. Dort, auf einem Hügel, haben sie ihr Lager aufgeschlagen, mit Decke, Alkohol und dem größeren ihrer beiden Autos – sie wollen auf dem Rücksitz übernachten. Auch wenn sie am nächsten Morgen wahrscheinlich ziemliche Schmerzen haben werden, weil es selbst in diesem eher eng ist, ist es das wert. So können sie beide Alkohol trinken und das nutzen sie gerade aus.  
Macht die Vorbereitung auf ihr kleines Feuerwerk wesentlich lustiger, allerdings auch zeitintensiver. Jede einzelne Rakete diskutieren sie lang und breit, bevor sie sie aufstellen.

„Bringen wir da nicht beides hin?“  
„Probier' es aus.“

Jonas schleppt den Feuerwerkskörper, den sie gerade besprechen, hinüber zum Felsen. Er bekommt es tatsächlich hin, ihn auch noch dort unterzubringen.  
Erik hat derweil schon die nächsten Raketen vom Boden aufgehoben.

„Und wo sollen die hin?“  
„Mh, wie wäre es mit-“

Plötzlich hält Jonas inne, die Raketen rücken für ihn in den Hintergrund. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, dann geht er zu Erik und hält ihm sein Handgelenk direkt vors Gesicht.

„Ist bald soweit.“

Tatsächlich. Nur noch wenige Minuten zum neuen Jahr.  
Dann müssen die Feuerwerkskörper wohl warten. Erik lässt seinen Stapel fallen, sie kehren zurück zu ihrer Decke. Nun müssen sie erst einmal den Jahreswechsel vorbereiten.

Jonas wirft die Champagnerflasche beim Versuch, danach zu greifen, fast um. Doch bevor sie auf dem Boden aufkommt, schafft er es, den Hals zu packen. Erik klatscht anerkennend Beifall. Etwas eleganter fällt seine Bemühung, die Flasche zu öffnen, aus – er braucht zwar ein Weilchen, bis er sie entkorkt hat, dabei macht er jedoch keine schlechte Figur und gefährdet vor allem nicht die Flasche. Erik hält ihm die Gläser entgegen, in die er etwas eingießt.  
Muss reichen.

Mit den Gläsern in der Hand stehen sie auf. Sie treffen die stumme Vereinbarung, dass Jonas' Armbanduhr den Richtwert vorgibt – Erik legt den Arm um Jonas' Schulter, sie starren beide auf das Ziffernblatt und vor allem auf den langsam vorwärts hüpfenden Zeiger.  
Nur noch eine Minute.

„Und? Gute Vorsätze für's neue Jahr?“  
„Weniger Chips essen.“  
„Gut, ich ess' den Rest.“

Eine halbe Minute.  
Eriks Blick schweift umher, über ihre Decke, die Raketen und das Auto, das in sicherer Entfernung parkt. Er hat ein paar Mal darüber nachgedacht, ob er wirklich seinen Freunden absagen soll, doch spätestens jetzt, kurz vor Mitternacht, weiß er, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat. Im Moment würde er nirgendwo anders sein wollen.

„Zehn.“

Jonas' Stimme reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Es ist soweit, die letzten zehn Sekunden des alten Jahres laufen.  
Er stimmt mit in den Countdown ein.

„Neun.“

Kein schlechtes Jahr, würde er sagen. Die Verletzung war überflüssig und die Entfernung zwischen ihm und Jonas ziemlich nervig – auch wenn das nur ein Vorgeschmack war auf das, was nun ansteht. Immerhin ist Mönchengladbach nicht so weit weg wie Mainz.

„Acht.“

Und das Ende... Das ist auf jeden Fall gut. Die Sache, die ihn die letzten Jahre belastet hat, ist aus der Welt geschafft. Jonas weiß, dass er auf Männer steht und er hat ihm ganz offensichtlich verziehen, dass er ihm diese Info die ganze Zeit über vorenthalten hat.

„Sieben.“

Er hat Durst. Nur noch ein paar Sekündchen...

„Sechs.“

Auch das Wetter spielt mit. Während sie sich und ihre Vorräte vorher noch unter einem improvisierten Regenschutz verstecken mussten, ist es nun trocken und für die Jahreszeit verhältnismäßig warm. Frisch, aber nicht winterlich.

„Fünf.“

Die ersten Feuerwerke tauchen am Horizont auf. Gehen die Uhren dort hinten anders als die von Jonas? Es ist ihm egal, für sie beide zählt die Jonas-Zeit.

„Vier.“

Sind ja noch nicht mal die ersten Feuerwerke – vorher hat es auch schon geknallt. Erik ist echt stolz auf sie, dass sie so lange durchhalten konnten, ohne mal eine ihrer Errungenschaften zu testen.

„Drei.“

Jonas grinst, das hört man heraus und er sieht das auch, wenn er den Kopf ein kleines bisschen zur Seite dreht. Da kann wohl noch jemand das neue Jahr nicht erwarten.

„Zwei.“

Noch mehr Raketen am Himmel. Jonas' Uhr hat es scheinbar nicht eilig, im Gegensatz zu anderen Uhren in der Umgebung.

„Eins.“

Gleich geschafft. Nur noch ein kleiner Sprung...

„Null.“

Erik will anstoßen, Jonas ein gutes neues Jahr wünschen, doch als er sich ihm zuwendet, ist sein Grinsen verschwunden und er sieht plötzlich gar nicht mehr nach Feiern und Anstoßen aus. Sein Blick ist fest auf ihn gerichtet, ganz ernst, und dann....  
Wahrscheinlich ist es immer noch Punkt 12, für Erik fühlt es sich jedoch an, als hätte Jonas ihn eine Ewigkeit lang einfach nur angestarrt. Umso überraschender kommt der Moment, in dem Jonas offensichtlich genug gesehen hat.

Jonas lässt sein Glas fallen, legt seine Hände in seinen Nacken und an seinen Hinterkopf, zieht ihn nach unten und küsst ihn.


End file.
